Her name is Ruby
by jin0uga
Summary: Twelve times Ruby took care of someone, and when they returned the favour. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**1\. A bad encounter**

There was a pile of work due the next day, and for once, the team was in solidarity on keeping the noise at minimum. But the universe conspired to make even the best laid plans go up in flames and the ensuing wildfire was inevitably sparked by JNPR, who made their entrance at ass o'clock when Nora kicked the door open.

"Doorknobs exist for a reason," Weiss muttered. Her desk was the only one facing the flecked beige wall, and she had to turn to face the intruders. She wanted to feel indignant at the brazen break-in, but she barely had energy left to blink. "What is going on?"

Nora, who rarely ever sported anything other than a grin, wore a expression Weiss recognized as 'punch first, ask questions later'. It made her menacing and more likely to break bones, as Jaune's bullies had discovered. Beside her, Ren looked more unkempt than Weiss could remember seeing, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his green changsan blemished with oddly coloured scars. When she realised they were red, it set off alarms in her head.

A chill rolled over the previous atmosphere of warmth and camaraderie, but it was quickly chased by the screech of chair legs dragged against the floor. Yang's hair lit the room in a blaze of yellow. "What the hell happened?"

Everyone blinked at the emotion in her words. Yang was unanimously associated with easy smiles and bad humour, and this was the first time anyone heard her like this. Dangerous, a hint of steel in her voice making words sharp and biting. Blake took in her hunched back and clenched fists with alarm.

Yang was many things, but _frightened_ was not a word Blake would use to describe her.

Ren and Nora stepped aside to reveal Ruby squished protectively between Pyrrha and Jaune. A quick glance at Pyrrha's face would betray nothing but calm, but the look in those emerald eyes reminded Weiss of the moment crystalline, red dust combusted in a brilliant and deadly explosion.

"We found her near the showers," Jaune said, peeling his hand off her shoulders with obvious reluctance. He glanced at Pyrrha and gently nudged Ruby forward. "A group of second years cornered her."

"They were saying some very descriptive things," Pyrrha continued, rubbing Ruby's head in small circles. "Once we realised what was happening, we decided to step in. You'd be happy to know I might have snapped a wrist or two."

"No breaks. Only sprains." Ren sounded disappointed. At Pyrrha's disbelieving look he added, "I checked after Nora hammered them into the wall."

"I would've broken their knees, but I figured we'd leave that to Professor Goodwitch." Nora said, smug. She cracked her knuckles. "I'm just happy I got in a couple of good hits."

For a single, terrifying second, the world went quiet. Everyone felt their pulse, a solid rhythm that pounded in their temples.

" _Ruby_ –" Yang rushed forward, wounding her arms around the smaller girl tight enough it physically hurt to look at. Weiss could see Ruby trembling and it made her blood run cold. Her eyes darted to Pyrrha and she jerked her head. Pyrrha nodded and bent down to murmur in Jaune's ear. None of his usual humour was present in his eyes as he wordlessly coaxed his teammates out.

The silence that followed the click of the door was suffocating. Blake hovered around Ruby and Yang, torn between offering comfort or leaving them alone. Then she caught a familiar scent. White Fang patrols had wound into slums, bordering on gang brothels where scantily clad Faunus pushed their trade, and the scent of arousal had been imprinted in her mind year after year of the same, grueling work.

Blake's lips curled. "I'm going to _murder_ them," she spat. Her eyes were narrowed, molten amber barely visible as she seethed and clenched her fists tight enough to make her nails dig into the flesh of her palm.

"I-I'm okay…" The trembling in Ruby's shoulders subsided as Yang gently stroked her hair. "I don't…" she sounded so small, Blake wanted to gather her in her arms to whisper soothing words until she sounded happy and bright again.

"Don't force yourself to speak." Yang soothed.

"I don't know why I panicked, p-people flirt with you all the time." Ruby fisted the material of Yang's nightgown. "I freaked out, I'm sorry–"

"Hey. Hey, take it easy. Deep breaths. Come on, let's sit."

Weiss ripped the covers off her bed and wrapped them around the shivering girl. Blake dug through her ration pack and left for the kitchette, returning a moment later with a mug of milk. It was straight from the thermos and warm to the touch. Ruby received it with a watery smile.

Yang cupped Ruby's hands when the mug trembled, and Blake didn't hesitate to climb into Weiss' bed to sling her arm around Ruby's shoulder. Weiss took her other side, pausing briefly to give her shoulder a squeeze.

"You remember how they look?" There was a cheer in Yang's voice, but the crimson bleeding into lilac betrayed her intentions. If her smile was a little sharp at the edges, well, none of them were in the mood to point it out. "I'm going to pay them a visit, get to know the bastards a little. Make an example out of what happens if someone make you cry."

"Language." Weiss chided. She ducked her head at Yang's disbelieving stare, saying, "Sorry. Habit."

Ruby stared at her silhouette in the milk. It was fragile and wobbly, mirroring how she felt. "I kept trying to walk away. I wasn't interested but they kept pushing, and–" She cut herself off. Her next words sounded even smaller. "It's stupid. I can face down a pack of Grimm but not this."

"This is different," Blake said. The thought of Ruby cowering under innuendos and sleazy pickup lines, flinching from grubby, calloused hands forced Blake to draw a calming breath."Even if they didn't have ill intentions and weren't going to actually do anything, they still scared you. Tried to force you into agreeing with something you obviously didn't want."

Weiss did not look convinced."We Schnee's have a veritable army of lawyers," she hinted.

"Do you think you could get me off the hook if I break their teeth?" Yang asked, looking thoughtful. Weiss nodded. "Certainly. I have them on speed dial, and we could have a plan of attack ready before they ever knew what hit them."

"Children." Blake rolled her eyes. "Please, no assassination attempts. Professor Goodwitch will give a lecture and it's the last thing we need."

Ruby erupted into giggles. It quelled the tension immediately, stopped their roiling stomachs and rising anger. Blake purred in relief as she nuzzled Ruby's hair. It smelled of roses and lavender and didn't make her eyes water like store bought brands, which meant she'd used Weiss'.

The three made a silent agreement through subtle nods and eye contact to formulate their revenge at a later date. For now, they watched in relief as Ruby took small sips of the milk, delighted in her growing smile. Blake left to pour extra cups of milk and Yang jumped at the opportunity to tickle Ruby's exposed feet.

Weiss sighed when Ruby wriggled back and forth to dodge her sister's fingers. "Dolts," she said, watching fondly as the sisters began a tickle fight that descended into an all-out war.

Blake returned to find three of them in heap, Yang laughing as Weiss struggled to escape her headlock. Ruby grinned, holding her partner's feet hostage to prevent her from delivering a swift kick to the blonde's shins.

Blake stared at the carnage and considered her options. She set down the mugs and joined the fray, laughing as her tail whipped across Yang's face.

* * *

 **2\. Great benefits**

"The one day my lunch isn't delivered, the school decides to serve this slop." Weiss sounded so utterly disgusted it drew a snort from Blake. The tone of voice wasn't anything new, but to hear it directed at something as inane as food tickled Blake's funny bone. She smothered the giggle that threatened to escape and went back to staring at her own tray.

"This, our dear heiress, is a typical school lunch." Yang announced, sliding into the seat opposite of them. She set down the tray in an approximation of someone dunking a ball into a hoop, and made a face when the contents jiggled. It wasn't the kind of jiggle she approved of, even looking at it did strange things to her stomach. "It's doubly gross today, which means we'll probably spend the afternoon in the bathroom if we so much as inhale the fumes. Also, pro tip, don't ask for dessert unless you want six types of food poisoning and a rash."

"Why do I get the feeling you're speaking from experience?" Weiss poked the sludge with her fork and grimaced when it shivered. Food was not supposed to be sentient.

"I tried my luck on the first day of school. I _might_ have thought I had a second semblance, like a stomach made of iron," Yang said, "Spoiler alert. I didn't." Weiss remembered that day. She'd written Yang's absence off as the girl merely acting on her delinquent tendencies, she felt slightly guilty for that now.

"I've eaten better, and I once ate a snail." Blake piped up.

Weiss huffed. "That's considered a delicacy in Atlas, Blake."

"I ate it raw." Blake deadpanned. Weiss blinked. She slowly turned in the other direction to avoid traumatized, amber eyes. She returned to staring at her lunch, nudging it around the tray and watching as it slid back and forth. She was going to be sick.

Yang flung hers into the wall, ignoring the shocked stares from students around them at the blatant vandalism of school property. Blake's spoon hovered over the mossy concoction as she wondered if it tasted anything like snail, she didn't particularly feel like enacting a scene from her book where the side character's insides turned into grey mush.

"Why the long faces, team?" Ruby chirped. She settled beside Yang and immediately began eating. Weiss gasped.

"Ruby!" Blake winced. Actually, every Faunus in the continent of Vale winced. If being a huntress or an heiress didn't work out, Blake supposed Weiss could test glass for a living. Bullet proof windows were great and all, but were they Schnee proof? "Are you insane?! How is our team going to function if you fall ill!"

Ruby stopped chewing. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"The food, Rubes. Even _I_ wouldn't touch the stuff with a ten-foot pole." Yang said, glancing at Ruby's tray. She did a double take, rubbing her eyes and squinting. "Wait a hot second. Blake, does her lunch look normal to you?"

Blake folded her arms, eyes widening in the realisation. "It does," she hissed, betrayal creeping into her voice.

"Hold on. I had no idea Beacon served fish, let alone salmon. It looks like it was even pan fried and drizzled in olive oil?" Weiss demanded. It was even topped with parsley! Ruby sliced a piece and speared it with her fork. She held it out, smiling at Weiss with her usual, doe like innocence. "It's pretty tasty. Here, have a taste."

Teeth closed around the offered utensil. Blake had lunged forward before anyone could react. Blake's eyes glossed over, the girl barely reacting as Weiss broke the sound barrier with her scream of outrage, threatening to freeze her in a block of ice. No one noticed as the tables in their vicinity were vacated, leaving the entire section unoccupied despite the crowd.

"It tastes…" Blake was in awe. "It's delicious."

"Bullshit. C'mon," Yang gestured at Ruby and pointed to her mouth. "Let me have a bite."

"Geez, get your own lunches, guys." Ruby complained but fed Yang anyway. "Now can I –hey, that's mine!"

Weiss ignored Ruby's indignant yell and devoured half the muffin she'd stolen in a vicious bite. Her tongue exploded with flavour, and she nearly cried as her taste buds sung with all the joy of an expertly negotiated contract. "A whole wheat, blueberry muffin." Weiss said, a dreamy quality to her voice. "It's official. I'm deceased."

Blake stared at the muffin in Weiss' hand and sighed enviously. It must have been a damned good muffin if it made Weiss borderline incoherent. "That doesn't even make sense. The poor fool has lost her mind."

"Weiss can't be deceased, because it'll mean we're deceased, too." Yang said. "And since this tastes like actual food, and not something scraped from the walls of a sewer, I'm totally sure this is real life." She raised a hand to her temple and mimed an explosion. "Boom."

"Since we're all playing 'Steal the leader's lunch,' I'm going to get another one." Ruby grumped, throwing her hands up. "I hope Opal still has extra muffins. Weiss, I'm making you sit in the corner when we get back to our room. You too, Blake."

"Who the heck is Opal?" Yang drummed her fingers, one finely trimmed eyebrow rising. Her other finger inched towards the leftover salmon. Blake hissed.

Ruby gave her The Look. "Opal, she's one of the lunch ladies. She gave us extra on our first day, remember? You guys!" Ruby scolded, looking disappointed. Weiss cowed under the upset, silver eyes and shielded her muffin. Blake glared at Yang, trying to murder the other girl with her eyes as the gloved hand closed in on _her_ fish.

Ruby groaned. She took in the scene. Blake was snarling at Yang, who was holding the salmon in her hands and grinning like she'd won the lottery. Weiss hunched over the muffin in her hands and looked strangely emotional.

She shook her head. "…is everyone really that hungry?" Ruby decided to help her team get their lunches that day. Weiss totally did not cry into her hood, no matter what anyone said.

* * *

 **3\. The letter C**

"Um, did Ruby rob a bakery?" Blake had just gotten back from the library, a couple of reference books under her arm, only to find all manner of baked goods on every conceivable surface. There was a loaf of walnut bread on her bed, a cheesecake on Weiss' and a half-eaten pie on Yang's stomach. "What's with… all this?""

"Oh, right," Yang said, licking her lips. They were a mild shade of blue, likely blueberries. Blake tiptoed around a tray of muffins and deposited the books on her dresser. "You and Weiss haven't experienced Ruby's baking moods before. Welp, you're in luck."

Blake turned around and accidentally sent a frosted cupcake toppling to the ground with her elbow. "She made all this? Why?" She glowered at the patch of pink frosting smeared on the carpet. Damn, if only it wasn't her turn to do the laundry this week.

"Ruby stress bakes." Yang explained, taking a gigantic bite of the remaining pie. Blueberry filling dribbled down her chin. Blake rolled her eyes and dumped a wad of tissues into her lap before Yang could wipe it off with her fingers like a heathen. "She got stuck on her assignment and couldn't figure it out. It escalated, and well, turned into this. Can't say I'm complaining." Yang wiped her mouth and pointed at the chocolate cake sitting demurely on her desk. "Hand me that, would you?"

"You just finished an entire pie." Blake stated dryly.

"I got a separate stomach for cakes. Now, hand it over."

Blake huffed. She sidestepped a bag of cookies and grabbed the cake with her bare hands. Maintaining eye contact with Yang, she took a mouthful of the delicious, siren of a cake, and chewed. Yang gasped at the betrayal.

"I didn't take my lunch." She said with a light shrug, after swallowing. Yang made a noise of outrage just as Weiss walked in.

"Has anyone seen– why is there muffins on the ground?! Do you know how unsanitary that is?" Weiss said, "And why on remnant is there a cheesecake on my pillow?" She tottered over to her bed and cast her trademark Schnee look at the offending pastry. "Has no one heard of silverware?" She turned to look at Blake, then Yang.

Both girls mouthed, "Ruby."

Weiss massaged her temples. She couldn't leave her partner alone for more than two minutes without something absurd happening.

* * *

 **4\. An apple a day**

Ruby turned on her side and vomited into the pail.

Weiss soothed her with a strip of wet cloth, wiping the beads of sweat that gathered on her forehead. The room was quiet. Blake and Yang had left to retrieve medicine – Yang was panicking enough that she'd walked into the door, Blake decided it would be prudent to accompany her – which left the heiress with the task of caring their leader.

"Weiss," Ruby groaned pitifully, "Make the room stop spinning. My head hurts."

"Don't try to get up. It will only makes things worse." Weiss told her. She flexed her fingers and called on her semblance. It engulfed her hand in a gleam of light, and she used it to cool the alarmingly warm towel. Instead of resuming her gentle wipes of Ruby's forehead, her hands drifted lower, pressing the cloth against Ruby's neck. The younger girl shuddered as the heat of her body was temporarily chased away, giving way to a comfortable temperature.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your semblance?" Ruby murmured, eyelids drooping as blissed coldness made her drowsy.

"Only fifty times so far. Now stop talking," she chided, "Get some rest. I know you've been pulling all-nighters this past week, your body needs to recover."

"Kay…" Ruby yawned. " G'night." Under Weiss' watchful gaze, Ruby succumbed to sleep.

When she came to several hours later, she discovered her teammates sitting by the bed, lightly dozing after apparently taking care of her through the night. Not for the first time since Team RWBY was formed, Ruby felt her heart bursting with affection. She breathed deeply to check if her nose had cleared. She sneezed.

All three jolted awake. After a brief period of disorientation, they promptly smothered her with questions, handing her the medicine they'd liberated from the sick bay. Ruby downed a cup of water and let Yang tucked her back into Weiss' bed.

At Ruby's insistence that she was feeling better and not about to redecorate the room with vomit, they reluctantly left to obtain sustenance. Collapsing would do no one any favours.

Despite the stark silence of the empty room, Ruby didn't feel remotely lonely. She shut her eyes and drifted off, knowing her friends would be there the next time she woke.

* * *

 **5\. Steel tornado**

Team JNPR watched as Ruby met Cardin's wild swing with a controlled, upward slash of her scythe before side stepping his next move to deliver a devastating blow to his chest. Despite his armour, the heavyset boy felt the impact keenly and winced, stumbling back in an attempt to put distance between them. Yang could hit like a truck hurtling down the freeway, but Ruby was no slouch.

Nora alternated between biting her nails and throwing her fist in the air each time Ruby scored a hit. She booed when Cardin retaliated, though those moments were fairly rare. Beside her, Jaune narrated the fight under his breath as he followed the match with tense shoulders and the utmost concentration.

"I often forget Ruby was admitted into Beacon early for a reason," Pyrrha remarked, impressed by the display of flexibility, quick thinking, and plain ruthlessness in Ruby's attacks. "Cardin is practically an amateur next to her." That wasn't completely true, of course, but she'd rather eat glass than admit he was holding his own under the barrage of deadly blows.

"It's impressive when you consider the effort it takes to move so nimbly with a weapon like Crescent Rose." Ren added, nodding at Pyrrha's words. He could only guess how strong she must been grown after years of lugging it around. A wry smile twisted his lips as he glanced to his side, Yang preening at the praise directed at her baby sister.

She vibrated with excitement, barely keeping herself from leaping out of her seat and yelling encouragement. It was only Blake's hand on her shoulder that kept her from shedding her jacket and waving it like a flag.

Cardin smirked when Ruby's scythe blew past him by several inches, leaving her wide open. He knew he'd outlast her, all he needed was a solid hit to bag the win. "Try harder, brat," he taunted. He leapt at the opening, swinging his mace down like a clock's pendulum righted by gravity. The head of the mace sparked with the beginnings of a flame. Her aura would never hold against an impact strengthened by dust at such close quarters.

But Ruby merely smirked. Whipping around so fast a blast of rose petals caught him in the face, the audience watched as she ran circles around him – literally – creating a crimson tornado that sent him rocketing towards the barrier separating the stage from the stands. Pyrrha blinked in surprise, filing the info away. Now that was certainly new.

He hit the barrier head first and slumped to ground, unconscious. For all his posturing, Cardin had terrible aura management. A hit to the head wouldn't have caused that much damage if he had evenly coated his body with his aura.

Ruby gently nudged the mace with the tip of her boot and watched in satisfaction as the fire winked out. Turning to Professor Goodwitch, she returned the woman's impressed look with a sunny smile.

"RUBY WINS!" Yang hollered, breaking free of Blake's claw like grasp and shedding her jacket, twirling it above her head. Nora joined her, adding, "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!" The class soon descended into chaos as students chimed in and shook the very foundations of Beacon with their chanting. Professor Goodwitch rubbed her temples and shot the girl a dry look.

Ruby returned it with a confused smile, and scratched her head. "Boy," she said, "Everyone must really hate Cardin."

"Never change, Miss Rose."

* * *

 **6\. Big and small**

"Ruby, trust me on this." Yang protested, shoving the clothes she'd picked into her sister's arms. Ruby made a face. "You'd look awesome in these. You might not be top heavy, but you've got legs for miles."

"Yaaaang!"

Yang rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Come on, just try it on. Please?" She clasped her hands together. "Pretty please with chocolate chip on top?"

"I'm not five anymore." Ruby complained. She stared morosely at the pile in her hands. "…Do I have to?"

"You need a new outfit for Team CFVY's graduation. I'm paying for it, so you can't complain." Yang said, and shooed her into the dressing room. "Now c'mon, the longer you drag this on, the longer we're going to be here. The movie starts in forty five minutes and I know you'll spend at least fifteen choosing which snacks to get."

"Fine." Ruby whined, slouching as she slunk into the dressing room.

Yang shook her head. Getting Ruby new clothes was worse than trying to get her to the dentist. At least the dental office had weapon magazines to distract from Ruby from the inevitable pain – here, there were only clothes and fashion accessories for miles.

Minutes ticked by before Yang knocked on the door. "Rubes, how's it going in there?"

"Huh... I actually think I look pretty awesome." Ruby called back, sounding pleased. Yang did a mental fist pump.

"See! When has my fashion sense ever failed you?"

"Yang, you dressed me in a hotdog suit for Halloween!"

"Yeah, and it was amazing." Yang grinned at the memory. Their Dad had gone loco at the sight of them and snapped a million pictures to commemorate it. "Don't act like you didn't have fun. You kept asking to switch outfits with me because you wanted to say 'Ex-squeeze me' to the neighbours."

"A mustard bottle is way cooler than a hot dog." Ruby fired back.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, come outside so I can get a good look at you." Yang said. There was a brief scuff of sneakers from inside the dressing room, followed by aloud thump and an even louder yelp. "Anytime today, lil' sis."

When Ruby finally stepped out, Yang whistled. Ruby groaned, fighting the blush in her cheeks as she shyly scuffed the ground with the tip of her sneakers.

"See, you look great!"

"I look a normal girl with normal knees! And also, I really like these pants." Ruby said, patting the sides, "It's got a ton of pockets. See, there's one here, here, and here." Her girl pockets problems were solved forever.

Yang ruffled her hair affectionately. "Glad I could help. I know tank tops aren't your thing, but the design reminded me of your emblem. Plus, it's silver. Pair it with this beauty of a jacket, and voila." Yang proudly clapped her on the back. "I won't be surprised if people start tossing their scroll numbers at you when you wear this at Beacon."

Ruby bit her lip, suddenly looking thoughtful. "You think I could get cookie samples if I wore this into bakeries?" she said, rolling the sleeve of the jacket between her fingers.

Yang shrugged. "I dunno, but it won't hurt to try." She considered her words, and started chuckling. "Even if it doesn't, you'd still get them, anyway. After all, who could resist your cute face?"

"Argh, Yang!" Ruby cried, "Let go of my cheeks!"

As Yang relentlessly continued to tease her, Ruby kind of understood why Uncle Qrow had once said having a sister was both a curse, and a blessing.

* * *

 **7\. Caretaker**

As Blake returned to consciousness, she was struck by how heavy her head felt. It was like someone had stuffed it full of sand and nailed it to the floor. No matter how much she tried she couldn't lift her head a single inch off the obscenely fluffy pillow. Her consequent groan, resembling a decade old engine in raspiness, was eclipsed by the clackof stilettos against the tiles.

A head of raven hair entered her peripheral vision, Blake could faintly make out a condescending sneer as the girl stared down at her.

"It seems one of the drunkards finally decided to return to the land of the living." The sultry croon was the final wave that burst the dam, the memories of the previous night rushing into her head. Blake pressed a shaky finger to her temple as her mind spun like an out of control top, dread at her current state overpowered by the embarrassing flashes of memory.

"Oh hell," Blake whimpered.

"Melanie! Get your head off Ruby's lap and bring the kitty something to drink." As a testament to how awful she felt, Blake didn't bat an eye at the demeaning term and merely shut her eyes. Her mouth felt downright _awful_ and she couldn't taste anything that wasn't day old spit. She'd sell her kidney for a glass of water to rinse the disgusting taste off her tongue.

There was a faint _whoosh_ before a chirped, "Chin up, Blake!" had the faunus cringing into her pillow. Did Ruby have to speak in a timbre high enough to mimic dog whistles? Regardless, she swallowed her complaints and did as she was told. Fingers came to rest beneath her chin and the rim of the glass met her lips. When it sloped, iced water spilled into her mouth, flushing away the alcoholic regret that lingered.

"What would I ever do without you?" Blake sighed.

"End up cuffed in a police station, sold for prostitution…" The girl, Malachite, she recalled, listed dryly. "I could go on, but I wouldn't want to worsen your hangover." Wow, she was certainly crankier than the one who was actually suffering from headaches and the perpetual feeling of wanting to vomit.

Ruby frowned. "Don't be mean. No one likes a meanie."

"Sorry." Malachite offered, voice far softer than it had any right to be. "It was just a bad joke."

"Your face is a bad joke." Blake muttered.

Ruby tapped her nose, cheeks puffed. "You, too. That was uncalled for. They've been really nice to us, especially after what you three did last night. We're lucky Junior didn't call the cops!"

"How could he, after you looked at him like he kicked a puppy?" Malachite answered with a giggle. Blake's eyebrow knitted. The cops…? Oh, right. The image of Yang leaping up from the bar and punching the disco ball flashed through her mind. Ruby had a point, it would be in bad taste if she acted crabby, even the pint sized woman hid the personality of a raging bitch.

"Thanks, I guess." The reluctant apology tasted like ash on her lips. It was gratifying to see Ruby's wide smile, however. "Where's Yang and Weiss?"

"In the employee lounge. You kinda drew the short stick, sleeping out here and all." Ruby offered Blake an apologetic smile. "There weren't enough beds. Sorry." Blake shook her head and gave her a grateful smile.

"It's fine. I'm used to sleeping wherever I can."

"Ruby." A gruff voice stole Ruby's attention, and the younger girl turned towards the source with a chirp of acknowledgement. Feeling her leader's presence disappear from her side, Blake shut her eyes, the sting of the overhead lights becoming too painful to bear. She could hear the other girl snickering but ignored it as her headache threatened a return.

Distantly, she could hear Junior talking to Ruby in a hushed voice, something about having just bought cookies and milk, and not having to worry about the damages. Blake's mouth twitched. Weiss had once mentioned that no one was immune to Ruby's charms. As with most things, she was uncannily accurate.

Blake didn't realize she had drifted off until a cool hand pressed against her forehead. Ruby's scent, a mix of roses and gunpowder, comforted her immensely. She felt the tension melting from her body despite the unfamiliar surroundings.

If someone had told a younger Blake she would find a group of people she'd be able to trust more than Adam, she'd have scoffed in their face. But Team RWBY was exactly that – it didn't matter where they were, or what they faced. Just being near them settled the storm of anxiety and fear in her heart.

With a quiet sigh, Blake listened to Ruby's tuneless hum, and let herself fall into sleep's gentle embrace.

* * *

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The format is heavily inspired by **FruitPastilles** ' story, **A Golden Voice**. I've been meaning to write a full on Ruby centric fic, so here you go. A huge thanks to **Drednaught** for the last prompt. I basically love it when every single character dotes on Ruby, it's honestly so freaking adorable. _

_As always, thank you guys for reading and leaving reviews! I might be a procrastinating piece of trash, but I do read all of the reviews for most of my stories. As per my one month a story schedule currently, see y'all next month._


	2. Chapter 2

**8\. Lineage**

Jacques didn't know what to make of Ruby. She was a bundle of frantic energy that bounced off walls, a red comet streaking across his polished hallways leaving marks in his expensive carpets, a hyperactive miscreant who strung his youngest daughter along like a pup on a leash.

He was generous when he categorized her as an 'annoyance'. But strangely, the traits he found fault with were just one of the many reasons his family was fond of her.

Winter had only kind words for the leader of Team RWBY. Her monthly reports were usually cold, factual, crisp, but when she wrote about Ruby Rose, her words seemed to radiate amusement and affection. Jacques brushed it off, thinking her an isolated case. He was soon proven wrong.

The first time Weiss brought Ruby to visit, he'd sent Whitley to meet them. SDC board members often commented that his son was a spitting image of him in his younger years, a source of pride for Jacques. That night, he summoned the boy to hear his thoughts on his sister's partner.

His son's face had been unreadable, a blank slate of marble reflecting the overhead glare of the lamp. "She was interesting." Whitley stated, a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Far too excitable for my tastes, but… kind. It's a trait that serves her well." Further questioning only returned vague, shallow answers. Despite his frustration Jacques let his son retire before the night ran long, but he could never get Whitley's words out of his head.

On their third visit, his normally reticent wife had been lured out of her private wine room, abandoning scheduled tasting sessions to meet them. It was strange and absurd and mind boggling. Sil Schnee never sought out guests. Even when their oldest came to visit, Sil met Winter on her own terms and never the other way round.

"Ruby…" Jacques stopped outside the lounge. Weiss had a faint whine to her voice, the kind that set his blood to a low boil. Schnee's were refined and cultured, a different stock from the rabble that walked the streets and whined for handouts like underfed turkeys. A Schnee should be perfect – at all times and regardless of the situation. He thought of interrupting, but the prospect vanished to the wind when he heard strong, measured strokes of his wife's speech.

"A brilliantly told tale. You have a flair for this, Miss Rose." Sil praised, "Weiss never writes about her experience as a… _Huntress_ in her letters." Her pronunciation of the occupation, the one Weiss had begged and pleaded to be a part of, was sharp and disdainful.

Jacques crossed his arms. At least Sil hadn't gone daft with all the alcohol she tended to ingest on a daily basis. It was one of the dwindling things they agreed on despite having relented to Weiss' wishes in the end.

"Huntress-in-training," Ruby corrected in a warm, innocent voice that made his bones shudder. People who openly displayed their emotions made him uncomfortable. He likened it to walking into a den of Grimm without proper equipment. "I tried making Weiss talk more about our lives at Beacon, but I guess she's too much of a shy pie."

"I am _not_ shy, nor am I the… thing you described. It's hard telling stories when you don't have the knack for it." Weiss argued, "I also have enough to go over in my letters as it is. Academics, the fluctuations in Vale's Dust market, happenings in my social circle…" She trailed off. "I just assumed you and Father hated reading about any kind of bawdy escapades, Mother."

Jacques nodded in agreement. Exactly. He didn't need a by play of useless experiences accumulated at a subpar institution, what he wanted was concrete evidence of her progress to ensure his lien hadn't gone to waste. It seems Weiss' time at Beacon had not eroded common sense.

Sil hummed. "An understandable reason. However…" Her words were soft and yielding, a far cry from the attitude she took on during the rare occasions they ran into each other. "I am not your Father. Do not assume what will or will not interest me."

"…Of course, Mother." Weiss' voice hitched, wavering on the last word. "I'll make sure to expand more on my experiences in the next letter. Or should I send a separate one addressed only to you?"

"Knowing Jacques, I'd prefer the latter. It would save me the hassle of having to explain your transformation into a chatterbox."

"Oh, oh!" Ruby sounded gleeful as she struck down the awkward silence that followed after. "Weiss, tell her about the time we mixed our laundry, you had to wear grey that entire week!"

" _Ruby_!"

Jacques stalked toward his office, the tightness in his chest almost suffocating. "Ridiculous." He ignored the sting of guilt as he turned the knob, shutting the heavy oak behind him as he entered. "Utter nonsense," he muttered, settling in his leather chair. Reaching for a manila folder, he opened it to find a list of problems he needed to look at for the day.

Jacques banished his wife's words into a dark, decrepit corner of his mind, and set to work. There were things far more important than the exchange of idealistic tom foolery going on down the hall.

* * *

 **9\. A day for surprises**

Winter was not expecting streamers to pelt her in the face upon boarding the jet. She nearly drew her weapon, fingers firmly clasped around the hilt of her sabre, but the sight of balloons and banners draped from the ceiling made her too stunned to follow through. Not to mention the cake in the center of the aisle that was spitting out enough sparks to make the entire jet a fire hazard. She felt more blindsided than the time one of her father's guests threw up on her after having one too many drinks.

"Surprise!" The leader of Team RWBY cheered as she popped up from behind a seat.

"I – er – s-surprise!" Weiss clumsily followed, seconds after. They wore cone shaped party hats with plastic ruffles at the rim. Another two girls jumped out from their hiding places and greeted her in unison, one blonde, the other with dark tresses and a bow atop her head. After Yang tooted her party horn, Winter was shaken from stupor enough to shut her gaping mouth.

"What."

"Happy Birthday, Winter!" Ruby was on her in a instant, shoving a badly wrapped box into her arms. Winter stared at it like she'd been handed a live explosive. "Weiss, come on, give her yours." Ruby nudged her sister towards her, "Go go go."

"I'm going!" Weiss snapped. It was a lot less fierce when she looked pale as sheet, trembling as she walked up to Winter. "This is for you. Happy Birthday, Sister."

Winter worked her jaw, taking a deep breath. A gloved hand clapped down on her shoulder, making her jump. Air rushed out of her like a pricked balloon as she put the pieces together. "I suppose you were responsible for arranging this," she grumbled, "Weren't you, sir?"

James had an air of smugness clinging to him. "Not entirely. Miss Rose actually reached out to me several weeks ago about arranging a celebration." He nodded in the girl's direction. "I thought it a good idea, considering you have yet to take a leave of absence."

"That, and I told him Weiss really wanted to see you." Ruby grinned at her partner, shifting to avoid the half hearted swat. "She didn't want to distract you from your job, so I asked General Ironwood if he could find a time where you weren't doing anything important."

"Today seemed like the prime opportunity. It helps that we are currently headed to Vale for a military exercise, we'll be able to drop the girls off at Beacon." James finished, removing his gloves and folding them neatly into a stack. He put them away, and reached for a bottle of soda from the carton sitting on a nearby seat.

"This jet is awesome." Yang piped up. She tossed her present from hand to hand, the movement too clumsy to be juggling. "The minibar is full of snacks and the bathroom has one of those fancy toilets that help you clean your butt." Blake sighed into her hands. Weiss grimaced and reached over to pinch her teammate on the arm. "OW!" Yang smacked the hand away and rubbed her bruised skin. "Rude."

"This is a… pleasant surprise." Winter finally spoke after a moment of fishing for the right words. There was affection in her gaze as she looked at Weiss. The younger sister turned away, embarrassed, but there was no mistaking the pleased glitter in her eyes.

Ruby looked between the two stoic siblings, let out a huff of exasperation, and gave Weiss a gentle shove. Weiss whipped around, the look on her face promising a swift death. Ruby pointed to Winter, miming a hug. Weiss bit her lip, considering. She quieted the worry in her breast and leaned forward with her arms outstretched.

Winter was startled by the sudden embrace. She returned it fondly after a beat of awkwardness and a surge of adoration. "Thank you."

Weiss flushed red. Winter chuckled and patted her head, her normally severe expression replaced with soft, affectionate smile.

Blake let out a quiet laugh. "Cute."

James nodded, taut lines of his mouth relaxing into an easy smile. Blake thought it made him look years younger. He walked up to the towering birthday cake and appraised it. The candles had burnt out leaving droplets of dried wax on the top layer. The chocolate surface was decorated in icing, blue and white lines circling the edge of the second and third layer. "What are these supposed to be?" He pointed to the odd shapes that looked as if they'd been stamped into the cake.

"Oh, Blake came up with the idea to decorate the cake in tiny sabres." Yang shrugged, "Too bad the bakery we ordered it from got our instructions wrong. Weiss was livid, but Ruby thought it looked cute."

"We have no idea what this design is supposed to be. But it's not like we could get them to bake it again," Blake scratched her cheek. "We wouldn't have made it on the airship to Atlas, otherwise."

"I don't think Specialist Schnee would mind. It has a certain charm to it." James couldn't be certain, but the pronged design almost reminded him of a bird's feet.

Somewhere on Remnant, an old crow sneezed.

He rubbed his nose, fixing his watery gaze on the ceiling above. "This place is too damned dusty." He complained.

* * *

 **10.** **Friends in high places**

This was an insult of highest proportions. Ruby fumed, staring up at the carnival ride with all the malice of puppy demanding a treat.

The man with blazing purple hair chuckled as he looked her over. "I don't care if you're a huntress or whatever. You have to be _this_ tall," he gestured at the cardboard cut-out leaned casually against the fence around the ride. It was unfairly tall, the model wearing _platform shoes_ with hair the height of a top hat. "To ride the coaster. Go find another ride, or get someone tall enough to accompany you."

Ruby resisted the urge to whip out Crescent Rose and shove the end of its barrel under his flared nostrils. It irked her to be called a kid. She was an _adult_. She drank milk! Unfortunately, it wouldn't look good on Beacon if she tried to intimidate a civilian. Hunters had enough problems dealing with people who thought they got too much funding, or whack job conspiracy theorists who claimed their military created Grimm.

Ruby swallowed the litany of swears she'd learned from Yang and jabbed a finger at him. "I'll be back." she promised, narrowing her eyes before stomping away.

The man laughed. "Sure, kid." Oooh, she was going to get him back for this.

Ruby took a left and veered off to the unoccupied seating area beside the giant bouncy house. The bloated forms of gigantic, rubber slides blocked the mini rollercoaster from sight. The freaking ride wasn't even that big!

Ruby groaned, wringing her hands in frustration. The rest of her team had thought coming to the Vale carnival was a waste of time and went to the movies – _traitors!_ – so she was completely out of options unless she decided to kidnap an unsuspecting adult. She braced herself against the fence separating the carnival from the street. She'd rode everything but the rollercoaster.

Leaving without riding it would be such a waste, a sacrilege of carnival rules she'd abided by ever since Uncle Qrow handed her a stick of cotton candy. Ruby sighed and hunched over till her cheeks were squished between her knees.

A shadow loomed over her. Ruby looked up, startled. Her face broke into a wide grin, wariness morphing into excitement. "Tall!" she pointed at the mountain of a boy, silver eyes gleaming like the edge of a knife.

Yatsuhashi blinked. He inclined his head in nod. Beside him, Velvet chuckled warmly. The faunus girl ruffled Ruby's hair, eliciting a hum of delight. Velvet's fingers were magical. If Ruby had a tail, it would be wagging in excitement.

"Velvet!" Ruby cheered. " _Yusss_. Partner, secured. I'm not leaving till I get a ride!" At her upperclassmen's confused looks, she quickly explained her current dilemma. Rabbit ears twitched in understanding, Velvet giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"You aren't that short." Yatsuhashi told her. Ruby perked up at his assuring words. Her answering smile had the radiance of sun in springtime.

"Yatsu and I don't mind riding with you. I might have a fun little idea to get back at the person who wouldn't let you get on the ride." Velvet's smile was positively mischievous. "That's only if you're up for it, of course." Fielding self-important racists for years had taught her to be sneaky and creative with her retaliations. Cardin still hadn't figured out who put skunk juice into his deodorant.

Ruby nodded, intrigued. As Velvet quickly explained what she'd come up with, Ruby's smile gradually transformed into a wicked grin. Her eyes gleamed. "Let's do it."

.

.

Yatsuhashi mouth was set in a severe line as he stared down at the gate-keeper Ruby mentioned. The people in line behind him shuffled nervously, his bulk taking up a far bit of width.

Velvet smiled winningly. "We'd like to ride this."

"Miss, your friend is way too big." The man protested, "I can't let him on."

Yatsuhashi frowned. It had the desired effect of making the bumbling man pale in fright.

"That's funny. I'd heard anyone taller than that was allowed to ride." Velvet gestured to the cardboard model standing a little ways to the side. "Okay, wait. Yatsu, maybe you should try getting on to see if it can hold your weight."

"No, no, no, c'mon, he really won't be able to fit. Miss, you're holding up the line." He looked behind the monster of a boy to see if anyone would speak up in agreement. His face went ashen when everyone in the queue pretended to fiddle with their scrolls. Ruby snickered. So much for solidarity.

After watching the man sweat for a while longer, Velvet patted her partner's arm, speaking in exaggerated tones. "Sorry Yatsu." She lamented. "It looks like you'd have to wait for us to finish." Yatsuhashi nodded quietly and ambled off, parting the crowd around him like a ship gliding through the sea.

The man sagged in relief, wiping off sweat gathered on his forehead with the back of his hand as he watched the boy disappear.

"Hey, Mister." Ruby waved, grinning. "I've got someone with me. Can I get on?"

He sighed, clearly drained. He hung his head. "Just go."

Velvet giggled. "Come on, Ruby. I want to sit at the front."

"You betcha, Velvet!" Ruby cheered, dragging the girl with her through the gates.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm freaking floored to see that people liked this story so far. I hope this chapter soothed your soul and platonic Ruby feels._

 _You can expect 2 more updates this month, for this story or the other ongoing one. Reason? A certain pairing in adventure time has been confirmed and is CANON. I'm ShOok._

 _And as always, thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mild spoilers for V6._

* * *

 **11\. Pride**

Cardin had a long list of things he hated. One might think Faunus were number one, or at least, one of the top ten, and they would be right. But what they wouldn't have guessed was how high Gophers ranked, and the special hatred Cardin held towards them.

Weaklings were destined to be trampled on. The mediocre existed to be used, then discarded. Gophers hailed from either. These pathetic creatures were less than servants, unrewarded for their duties, constantly walked over like a welcome mat of a busy restaurant.

Cardin swore to never fall in such an unsightly role, and made it his mantra to be the strongest in any situation. A competition? There was only first place, nothing less. Dates? Only with the hottest girls, and no one else.

 _Strength, power, lies and deceit, the tools at your disposal matter not. The outcome makes the man, but a Winchester stands above them all._

His family had it carved on a bronze plaque, where it hung above the fireplace. Wordy, but appropriate.

Yet… here he was. Standing at the gates of Beacon, the hunter-in-training, an elite who had successfully snatched a place in the best academy of all four kingdoms, stewed in impotent anger as he struggled to prevent two heavy sacks from touching the ground.

The amused gazes of each passing student grew harder to endure, and it was all he could do to remain stone faced. His only consolation was that he'd stomp _all_ of them in the next combat class, or if he spotted them in the cafeteria, trip them to ruin their lunch.

His nostrils flared when one snickered loudly at his plight. He shot a withering glare at the girl's back, marking her.

A Winchester never forgave, and they certainly Did. Not. Forget.

"Cardin! Hey!"

A shrill voice reminding him of songbirds tugged him from the quicksand of his vicious thoughts. Rose petals accompanied the sudden gust of wind, which abruptly cut off when she finally graced him with her presence. If he hadn't seen her semblance in action, he would have been stunned into silence when Ruby blurred into existence in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late, I got distracted. It's really hard to shop during a sale, especially when I don't have a specific item in mind." His glare grew severe, but it didn't stop her from babbling, "I was supposed to get fruit themed goodie bags but I went with the one with dog paws, instead. It cost five lien more, but it's super adorable. I'd show you, but I don't want to take them out. I might drop it." Ruby finished, looking pleased with herself.

"Are you done?" He grit out. She nodded. "Then shut up and take one of these fucking sacks."

Her expression fell faster than Dove's hair before a test. "Please." He amended, before her cheer could completely fizzle out. Girls were best when they were noisy and hyperactive, not sullen and quiet. Cardin learned from his first girlfriend that even the cold could burn hot, and in some cases, match the supercharged heat of the sun.

She nodded, hood flopping back and forth. With a grunt of exertion, he passed her one of the sacks, and silently basked in relief.

Ruby eyed his trembling arms. "You could have put them down. The strawberries inside are sealed in packs," she said.

"Even if it's sealed, you can't put food on the ground." He snorted. "And people are supposed to eat it? That's disgusting."

"You complain as much as Weiss. She nearly nagged me to death when I ate a biscuit I dropped."

Cardin grimaced. " _Disgusting_." He reiterated, feeling green at the image she conjured. How messed up did she have to be to willingly eat something that came in contact with the ground?

Ruby tossed a wounded look over her shoulder. "Geez. It's not that big a deal, you wuss."

They cut through the sparse courtyard, the absence of crowds unsurprising on a typical weekend afternoon, and stepped through the tall archway made of stone and brick. Gravel gave way to plush, luxurious red carpets. The lights on the wall blinked to life as made their way through the elongated hallway leading to the first year dorms.

He couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief as she skipped down the hall, ten kilograms worth of fruit on her shoulder. He hurried to catch up. He'd be damned if he let a child beat him, prodigy or no.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs on the second floor, he was huffing and puffing like an overweight walrus. Absurd, considering he was in the best damn shape he'd ever been. Ruby's stance was relaxed, the girl having barely broken a sweat. She must have been draining his energy.

Cardin sighed at the unfairness of it all. He was going to bench double his usual once this silly errand was complete. They continued walking in silence until she spoke up again.

"The three second rule is a thing."

Cardin shook his head. "I take it back. You're not just disgusting, you're also delusional," he said.

He regretted his words instantly. As soon as they left his mouth, Ruby reared back in mock outrage. A barrage of excuses and empty words poured from her mouth, complete with dramatic hand gestures and boot stomps. Cardin tuned her out, words going in one ear and out the other. Her barrage of words ceased when they finally arrived at the room belonging Team RWBY. Just in time, any longer and he'd fling her out the window.

"You gonna open it?"

"Yep, give me a sec. Girl pockets are the _worst_."

Cardin reluctantly held her sack so she could retrieve her scroll. After a short pat down, she fished it out of her dress-skirt-thing and swiped it over the sensor. The locking mechanism beeped, the door opening with a quiet click, and she nudged it wide open with her knee.

"Finally." He followed her inside and set down his burden on the shared study table. His arms were killing him. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Thanks for the help, Cardin!" Ruby chirped.

Ugh. She was bouncing. He wanted to know how she always remained so upbeat. Beacon was tough, and today had been killer. Goodwitch's combat class this morning had wrung everyone dry. He eyed Ruby. Well, almost everyone.

It didn't help he had been up against the giant grizzly from Team OPEL, the boy favoured wrestling moves and particularly loved throwing opponents into his teammate's ground spikes. Cardin could barely keep his eyes open after the extra dodging and weaving he had to go through.

"Don't ask me to do shit like this again." He told her.

Ruby patted his back. "You need to train your muscles. Even Jaune can lift more."

Cardin scowled. "Bullshit. That blonde tweed–" She cleared her throat. "I mean, _Jaune_ , can barely bench twenty reps. I'm second to Yang in strength, even if I don't live out of the damn gym."

"Woah, so modest." Ruby joked. "Fine, Jaune can't lift more than you do. But it'll be a matter of time. Also, you might be second to Yang, but you're leagues behind the second years. Have you seen them? I saw Yatsuhashi lift a boarbatusk with one hand, once!"

He squinted, suddenly suspicious. "Is this why you were late?" Ruby shrugged, but he didn't miss the glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

 _This brat…_

She turned away and grabbed a metal case on top of the dresser. She presented it with a dramatic flourish. "As promised, here's your weapon!" The giddiness in her voice was palpable. "Wick's pretty awesome. First time I've worked on a Shestopyor-type, but it was simple enough to take apart."

He took the case, the familiar weight easing his worries. "The dust chamber?"

"Took me under an hour to fix." She boasted. "Myrtenaster's gets stuck all the time after field missions, so I've had practice. Yours isn't a revolving chamber like Weiss', but you could upgrade it if you had the parts."

"Might be worth looking into." He glanced at her wide, hopeful eyes and barked a laugh. "I'll bring it to an actual weapon specialist if I decide to do an upgrade."

Ruby stomped her feet. "You trusted me enough to fix it!"

"Because you wouldn't have charged me for it."

Ruby balled her fists and swung. It was slow, and he avoided it with ease.

"Chill out. Would you trust someone you barely know to upgrade your weapon?" She deflated and he knew he'd won. He puffed his chest. "The Winchesters might not be as filthy rich as the Schnee's, but we're old money. We have connections brats like you can only dream about."

"Hmph. Whatever." Ruby sulked.

Cardin rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help." She continued to glare, and he sighed.

"It wasn't sarcasm. You might be young, but you've got skill. Proves Ozpin wasn't high as a kite when he let you in." He had no problem giving credit where it was due. She was leagues more competent than Jaune, though the comparison was unfair, since the idiot couldn't tie his shoelaces if Pyrrha weren't coaching him at every step.

Ruby peered at him. "That is the nicest thing you ever said to me. Or anyone."

"Don't get used to it." He grumped. "And it's not like you fixed it for free. I ran your errand, didn't I?" He turned to leave, ready to disappear before her monster of a sister decided to show up. A tug on his shirt stopped him.

She handed him a pack of strawberries. The shine on the fruits were visible through the plastic. "Here. I've got extras."

"You sure they're edible?"

"Just take em' you big baby. I don't normally give out delicious strawberries to jerks, but you aren't one right now. So take them."

Cardin grunted and stuffed them in his pocket. Her answering grin nearly blinded him. She was practically radiating sunbeams and rainbows.

Where did she get off on being nice? He was surprised the world hadn't kicked her down yet.

Cardin had been ten when he was suddenly thrust into the empty seat too big, too heavy a burden, for a boy who was never supposed to sit in it in the first place. Reality wrapped its hands around his neck the moment his older brother died, a casualty in a bombing carried out by the White Fang.

All he'd wanted was a comic from the book store in town. The same one that went up in flames when the Schnee Dust Shop beside it exploded.

Before the funeral, a first edition copy arrived wrapped in bubble wrap, courtesy of his Father's connections. He'd tucked it into the casket, beside the flowers and knick knacks his brother loved, and watched it sink into the ground.

"Bye!" Her bubbly voice drifted after him as he left.

He hurried down the hallway, stopping to peek around corners, holding his breath when he thought he caught a glimpse of fiery, golden hair. Ruby had promised to keep her sister in the dark, but seeing as she'd arrived late after she 'promised' to be on time, Cardin wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

Another corner, a long hallway, and he finally arrived outside his room. He was in with a quick swipe of his scroll. Cardin wiped the sweat beading his on forehead. He'd dodged a bullet.

A look around the room showed it was empty, silent as a grave. Dove and his partner were out in Vale, and Russell had a date he scored last week. Lucky bastard.

Cardin set the case on his bed, careful not to jolt it, and popped the lid to examine Wick. His weapon was pristine, almost disgustingly so. He marvelled at the sheen as he held it up at the light, staring at his own reflection.

It reminded him of when Wick was fresh from the hands of his family's weaponsmith. The scuffs and dirt built up during this past semester was absent, time rewound to zero. He ran his fingers on the carved initials under the pommel, suddenly seized with the urge to check if the weapon was truly his.

It was. Even the cursive _C_ and _R_ had been smoothed.

Cardin stepped away from the beds, swinging Wick in several practice strokes. After he went through his routine warm ups, Cardin grudgingly admitted that her handiwork was far better than any city smith he'd been to. He pressed a recessed button in the side of the pommel. An empty dust cartridge popped out inches above it.

Cardin nodded in satisfaction. It had gotten stuck after their fight, and he'd already spent most of his allowance that month. Asking his father had not been an option. Neither was begging his teammates for Lien. A leader was not allowed to be weak.

He had lacked the skills to fix it and was left with two choices. Leave it be and lose a handy advantage from his arsenal, or swallow his pride, and seek help. With his abysmal performance against the grizzly, it proved he didn't have a choice. And so he went to seek help from the only person who wouldn't care who he was, or what he'd done.

Ruby had been welcoming. Helpful. Open to his plight even after he bullied blondie, one of her many close friends. Talk about a goody two shoes.

Cardin reached for the strawberries, ripped the packet open. He munched on them, licking the juice from his fingers. He devoured the last of the fruit and tossed the plastic in the trash. He rolled his eyes.

She was right. They were delicious.

* * *

 **12\. Glass**

Ozpin sipped his mug, staring up at the shattered moon. Liquid blazed a path down his throat, leaving a pungent tang in his mouth.

He'd drank half a bottle in the office and a single mug here, but he hardly felt a thing. This body held its alcohol well. Gone were the days where he'd nap in the fields, unconscious, empty flask by his side. He ran his finger along the rim, regarding the mug for several moments. Should he leave to get another dose of hard liquor Qrow had given?

He lifted his head, staring at the moon again. This spot felt far too comfortable to leave, and it had taken a long trek to get here. To retrace his steps through half the school, all in favour of getting a drink that would ultimately kill his body, sounded unfathomably idiotic.

In other words, it would be something like him to do. Ozpin turned to leave.

He was nearly at the exit when the door swung open. He stepped back. Something red and small entered the roof, a familiar mop of reddish black hair popping into existence.

"Miss Rose?" She startled at his call, immediately raising her head. Her silver eyes sent a rush of nostalgia through him. It reminded him of Summer's, the woman before her, and the other woman further back in their family tree.

He did not know if her power was considered a blessing or a curse. None of them lived long enough for him to decide.

"Professor Ozpin! I, er, came here to admire the view." She twiddled her thumbs. The endearing action brought a smile to his lips, and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"You aren't in trouble. This area is free for students to use as they see fit. Rather, I'm sorry for intruding. I was just about to leave." He inclined his head at the door behind her.

"It's no big deal, don't leave on my account!" Her cape flapped in the wind, and she hugged it tighter around herself. "I only wanted some fresh air. It always helped clear my mind when I feel sad." Ruby shrugged. "What about you, Professor? Any reason you came up here?"

She shrank when she realized how bold she'd acted. She flushed, the pink tint to her cheeks more embarrassment than the nipping cold of the season. Ozpin looked at her, considering. Then he spun round and returned to his previous spot, gesturing at the empty space beside him.

Ruby stared. He cleared his throat when it went on for far too long, almost bordering on discomfort. Thankfully, she gathered enough courage to walk up and stand beside him. They maintained a respectable distance, but stood close enough to hear each other over the wind. A beat of heavy silence passed before he conjured enough energy to speak.

"It is my wedding anniversary."

Ruby whipped her head to look at him. "You're married?!"

"I was. A very long time ago." If millenniums could be counted in change, he'd have a pocket full of them.

"Oh… sorry." The sobriety in her tone dragged a wry smile from him. "Do you still love her?"

"I would ask how you deciphered it, but I suppose me being here is explanation enough." He said. Now it was her turn to laugh, a weak giggle that quickly tapered off. Ozpin pictured blond hair buffeted by the wind, and couldn't help but sigh.

"I was watching the news, earlier." Ruby blurted, suddenly, "A group of Beowolves attacked a settlement out in the country. There were a couple of deaths, but it was mostly from the rangers posted there. They were supposed to be safe. But a little under an hour, and the remaining survivors turned on each other." Her voice was reduced to a whisper when she reached the end. "By the time help arrived, there was no one left."

"For those without aura or skills to combat the Grimm, the fear they feel is unimaginable to us." Ozpin said, "None will know what truly transpired. Perhaps the Grimm merely sparked a flame on an already desperate situation."

"But the Grimm didn't kill them. Humans, did." Ruby shivered, and rubbed her arms. "Sir, you've always said a Hunter's job was to protect people from the forces of darkness, the Grimm."

Ozpin nodded.

"But how are we supposed to protect them from each other?" Ruby asked, clenching her fists. "If people can't get along with each other, forget the faunus. We'll never have peace."

It was like looking in the mirror. Blonde hair turned ash white, blue eyes bleeding into pools of red. Ozpin closed his eyes, overcome by memories. His mind slowly formulated a response.

"Humanity is a lost cause, then?"

Ruby hesitated. "No, that's not what I…" she wrung her hands. "I don't know."

"The last time someone asked this," he said. "I had no answer."

"But now?" She prompted.

"What you say is true. Humanity's biggest enemy is not the Grimm themselves, but the darkness in their hearts. However. Failure preludes success, and darkness will eventually give way to light."

He had once fallen prey to the same darkness. Even now, he lacked a definitive answer, but he understood one thing. "Once we hit the bottom, there is no way to go but up."

Ruby pouted. "That's not really an answer." She pointed out.

Ozpin smiled. "If I had an answer, we would not have these problems."

She thought over his response, face scrunching in concentration. "Would you ever give up on humanity, Professor?" Ruby said, turning to look at him. She held her breath, waiting.

"Never." His voice was unshakable as he pointed up at the sky. "Like the moon, we might be separated by our differences, shattered by forces beyond our comprehension. But regardless, we will continue shining if there is hope. I believe that is what truly matters."

He watched as his student stooped over to pick her jaw from the ground. It hadn't rolled off the roof, which was good, because it was a long drop to the grounds below. "I assure you, I did not plagiarize my words from a motivational book of any sort." He said, chuckling.

"Heh, I doubt it, sir. You don't seem like the type."

"Don't let his mysterious countenance fool you," a new voice interjected, "The headmaster has his share of secrets. Questionable ones."

Both turned in surprise, and both faces fell when they realised who had interrupted. Glynda shook her head, perturbed at the scene she'd stumbled upon.

"If you must know, Miss Rose, someone else _has_ said those things before. A hero whose legend remains lost to myth and fairy tales." She shot a glare at Ozpin. "Plagiarism is never a good example for malleable minds."

"Small technicalities." Ozpin rebutted smoothly. "I know he wouldn't have minded."

The dry look he received made him feel positively impish. He raised his mug, gesturing to Ruby, the girl's confident aura fading to her usual, shy demeanour. "I suppose you've come to escort Miss Rose to her room?"

"Seeing as it is already past curfew, yes, I am." Glynda crooked her finger at Ruby. "And don't go looking for more drinks, I already cleared the bottle on your desk." The look on her face brooked no argument, and he gave her a slow nod. Ruby obediently followed her as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for the talk, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled. He raised his mug. "And to you as well."

Ruby flashed him a smile just as the metal door swung shut. The night was silent once more, Ozpin's only company the gentle puff of breath he let loose. He returned his attention to the shimmering moon. He imagined the world of Remnant beaming down at him.

For once, he did not see what Salem saw.

After decades of inner turmoil, he greedily basked in the moment of peaceful silence, and wondered if he would see the decade of endless suffering finally come to a close. Perhaps with Ruby and her friends, the time would come sooner, rather than later.

* * *

 _AN:_ _As always, thanks for reading guys! I hope this story leaves you with some great memories._


End file.
